


Richie's Awake

by Mckplk



Series: Highlander Resurrection [14]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-22
Updated: 2012-09-22
Packaged: 2017-11-14 19:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mckplk/pseuds/Mckplk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now all that's left to do is wait for Richie to wake up but what will he remember?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Richie's Awake

**Author's Note:**

> As usual not mine except Diana. Let me know what you think so far. Thanks

Richie’s awake  
By  
MCKPLK

 

Duncan was pacing around the bedroom, his eyes never leaving the bed Richie was laying on. He had still not woke up, although Duncan could see small lighting pulses run across his skin every so often. Duncan felt the pull of someone’s presence. When the door opened Amanda walked through her hands full with bags of takeout Chinese food.

“What’s all this?’ Duncan asked as he closed the door behind her. She walked over to the kitchen area and set it all down on the counter.

“Well I wasn’t sure what Richie would want when he wakes up so I got a little of all of it. Joe will be up in a moment with the rest.” Amanda said as she looked over at Richie’s still sleeping form. “He loves to eat so I just thought he would be hungry after two years. What’s taking so long?” Amanda was at her breaking point. She was still trying to settle ReShef’s quickening and with everything else it just was too much. Duncan seen her knees start to buckle and he was there grabbing her and holding her close to him.

“I don’t know but it shouldn’t be much longer.” Just then there was a knock at the door. Duncan settled Amanda on the couch and went to answer the door. Joe walked in with a few more bags and Methos and Diana followed.

“Any change?’ Methos asked as he settled Diana on the couch next to Amanda.

“No.” Was all Duncan said. Joe pulled some paper plates out of one of the bags and began spooning some of the food on the plates. Once the plates were passed around they all ate in relative silence.

Amanda finished first and moved closer to Diana. “Hey we’ve been so busy with Richie we ignored you. How are you doing?” She asked Amanda had knelt down in front of Diana and held one of her hands.

Diana looked at Amanda and smiled “I’m still a little tired and I have a small headache but other than that I’m fine.”

“I’m going to my room call me if he wakes up.” Joe announced to the group. He got up and left.

“I think I’ll do the same.” Amanda added as got up and stretched. The two of them left the room 

Duncan busied himself by cleaning up the room then walked over to the couch. Methos looked up at Duncan Diana had fallen asleep her head on Methos’ shoulder. “I still can’t believe she’s alive. I felt her die, Mac.” Methos whispered as he stroked her hair. All three of them started as they felt a surge of energy then Duncan seen Richie start to move.   
“Oh man.” Richie’s hand went to his head his eyes were still closed as he started.

Squirming on the bed obviously in some pain. “Did anyone get the tag of that truck?” 

Duncan asked a little confused at the question “What truck?”

Richie stopped moving and slowly opened one eye “The one that ran me over. God I feel terrible.”

Diana jumped up and went to the bed “Here let me look.” She spoke very softly 

He opened his one eye again and seen the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. “Wow.” was all he said as she moved his hands and started massaging his temple after a few moments the pain subsided. “Thanks that feels much better.”

Duncan and Methos had stayed were they were while they watched the tender scene unfold. Richie sat up with Diana’s help “So does anyone want to tell me what happened?” Richie asked 

Methos spoke up “What was the last thing you remember?” Methos made his way to the bed and sat on the other side of Richie. 

Diana was holding Richie’s hand as he sat thinking “I don’t know. I remember being at the racetrack and hearing a gun shot.” Richie’s eyes got big as he looked around “Oh shit! Where’s Joe is he safe?”

Methos put a hand on his shoulder “He’s fine. He’ll be up in a little while he went back to his room to get some rest.” Methos said “What happened next?”

“I don’t know it’s all a blank.” Richie replied he tried to remember but nothing came.

“It’s alright but you need to rest.” Methos told him he looked at Diana. She looked exhausted as well. “In fact Diana why don’t you lay down as well.” She nodded and curled up on the bed next to Richie and they were both asleep within minutes.

Methos walked back over to the couch where McLeod was and patted his shoulder “Well you were talkative.” Methos said sarcastically 

“He can’t remember what happened.” Duncan stated to himself more than anything. He looked up at Methos “So what should I tell him. Hey Rich guess what I went for your head again and this time I connected.”

“No, I think for now we let him rest and get better he needs to feel safe around you before we tell him what happened. That is if he doesn’t remember first.” Methos was still watching the two young immortals sleeping “Tomorrow I think we need to head out for Paris. I have some business I need to attend to and we can take shifts watching those two while Richie recovers. Then I think we need to head back to the states where they both feel more at ease. You can tell him then.”

“Alright, I guess all that’s left is to get some rest ourselves. I’ll take the couch you go lay down with them.” Duncan told Methos. He didn’t argue Methos went and lay down on the bed on the other side of Richie. It didn’t take long before he was fast asleep. 

***

Richie woke before anyone else. He started to move and stopped when he realized he had two people laying on him. He looked down and seen the girl from last night curled up on his right her head on his chest and arm draped around him. He looked at the other person. Methos?” Methos had his head resting on his right side and was draped over him. 

“Well that answers that question.” Richie spoke to himself Methos raised his head half asleep “What question?” he asked

“If you sprawl all the time or only when you have a beer in your hand. So are you comfortable?” Richie felt much better now that the headache was gone and he felt warm and safe cocooned between these two people. 

Methos stretched and sat up “Sorry I tend to like being warm.” He started to move off the bed “Coffee?”

“Yea, that’d be great.” Richie replied softly. Diana had nuzzled in closer and mumbled something about mornings and it’s too early. She hugged Richie tighter and fell back to sleep.

“Hum, I wonder if I should be jealous?” Methos joked as he made his way to the kitchen.

“Why would you be jealous? Who is she anyway?” Richie asked as he tightened his own embrace

“She’s my girlfriend.” Methos said nonchalantly as he started to make the coffee Richie sat shocked for a few moments “There’s Chinese in here too. I think Amanda bought the entire restaurant last night. What do you want?” Methos asked as he started pouring the coffee.

“I’m good with anything and lots of it.” Richie replied. He had managed to sit up some while still holding Diana. For some reason he just didn’t want to let go.

Methos busied himself with the food. He had noticed the way Richie seemed to have taken to Diana. Methos didn’t really mind, the kid had been through a lot and if he needed a security blanket for a while he and Diana would be there for him. Methos brought the food over to the bed and handed it to Richie

“You got it alright?” Methos asked as Richie reached for the plate.

“Yea, she’s fine I can manage.” Richie replied and shoveled some sweet and sour pork in his mouth. “So when did you get a girlfriend?” Richie was trying to make small talk and find out about the sleeping girl.

Methos shrugged “It’s been about six months now. I thought I lost her while we were getting you back.” Methos visibly shuddered at the memory of Diana and himself impaled by the sword. 

Richie’s head shot up. “What do you mean get me back? Had I been kidnapped again?”

Methos shook his head. “No, not exactly. I can’t tell you everything, I wasn’t there but I was the one who found you.”

“Wait you said you and her have been together for six months? How long have I been gone?” Richie asked quietly

“Well it’s been a little over two years.” Methos replied slowly

“Two years? I don’t remember any of it. Where was I?” Richie asked obviously fighting panic.

“In Paris. Look Richie I don’t think I’m the person to have this discussion with. Trust me if you’re repressing these memories there may be a good reason. So let’s just give it a little time.” Methos offered

“yea you’re probably right.” Richie replied as he put his plate down on the bed “I’m stuffed and sleepy so if you don’t mind I’m going to catch some more sleep.” 

“Sure not a problem I’ve got some errands to run anyway. If you need me Diana’s got my number in her phone.” Methos said as he grabbed his coat. “I won’t be far.” Methos left and headed to Joe’s room.

***

Methos walked down the hall to Joe’s room. He knocked on the door and a few moments later Joe opened the door. “Hey is he awake?” Joe asked rubbing his hand over his face.

“He was but he’s resting again” Methos said as he walked into the watcher’s room.

“So how was he? I mean…” Joe was a little flustered

“He’s fine. He doesn’t know what happened to him. The last thing Richie remembers is going to the racetrack to save you.” Methos supplied

“So what’s Mac gonna tell him?” Joe asked 

“Nothing for now. You said come and get if he woke up but I think it maybe a while before he wakes up again.” Methos said as he paced the floor. Joe could tell Methos was itching to get back to Diana.

“Well what do you say we go and watch the kids sleep?” Joe joked “Besides you could probably use some rest yourself.”

They walked down the hall and opened the door when they heard Diana scream. Methos ran the rest of the way throwing open the door. Richie was trying to sooth her but Diana was panicking. Richie looked over at Methos helplessly. Mac came running out of the bathroom towel around his waist looking around for the source of danger.

Methos moved to the bed and pulled her out of Richie’s arms and into his Diana calmed almost instantly after another fifteen minutes she had stopped crying completely. Diana moved back just enough to look into Methos’ face she raised her hand and caressed his face.

“I’m so sorry.” She whispered 

“About what love it was just a dream.” He whispered back and kissed the palm of her hand

“Who was Kronos?” Diana asked gently

“Oh Gods.” Methos went white

“He was in my dreams some girl had run away and Kronos stormed into your tent. He… he… Why did he do those horrible things?” Diana was shaking and everyone was silent as they watched the couple.

“I was hoping to have this conversation once we got back to Paris, but I guess it will have to be now.” Methos looked defeated and sad. “Sorry folks this is a story for one. Joe can we use your room?” Methos asked

“Sure here ya go.” Joe replied as he handed Methos the key card. Methos took Diana’s hand and they walked down the hall to Joe’s room. Once inside he led Diana over to the bed and sat her down then pulled one of the chairs over to sit in. “I really was going to have this talk with you when we got back. I don’t want any secrets between us. Just promise me you’ll wait until I finish explaining before you say anything.” Methos sounded so defeated.

“Of course but may I ask one question before you begin?” Diana answered

“I’m an open book anything you want or need to know.” Methos replied

“How long ago was all this?”

“The nightmare you had was a little over two thousand years ago but I had been riding with Kronos for a thousand years before that event.” Methos stated

“Alright, I think that from the way you’re reacting to this you need to tell this story more than I need to hear it. I’ll be quiet as a mouse until you’re done but know that this won’t change the fact that I love you.” She told him and kissed him tenderly.

Methos smiled for moment then took a deep breath and began. “It all started about four thousand years ago…” Methos began


End file.
